1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-supporting suspension device for suspending shelves, baskets or the like, with or without the aid of brackets, from at least two columns which in their raised position are substantially vertically oriented, a foot belonging to each column and being in the form of an elongate element which, when assembled to the associated column, is substantially at right angles to the longitudinal direction of the column, and a stabilisation element, which is adapted to be fastened to said columns to firmly interconnect them in a plane which is substantially at right angles to said feet.
The invention also relates to a method for assembling this self-supporting suspension device.
2. Description of Related Art
Mountable self-supporting sets of storage shelves are already known in a number of variants. They all have in common that they have factory-assembled end pieces and some kind of structure for lateral stabilisation of the set of shelves. Usually, metal profiles are used, such as flat bars, metal bars or thick metal wires, which are fastened diagonally in adjacent end pieces. Also scissor-like devices arranged for this purpose and fastened in similar manner are frequently used. Integral back pieces adapted to be nailed to adjacent end pieces have the same function. The different shelves rest on shelf carriers which are fastened to the columns of the end pieces. As a rule, a plurality of holes are bored in the columns, in which holes the shelf carriers are intended to be inserted. The shelf carriers have the form of pins, angle bars provided with pins, or wire straps.
Another type of self-supporting set of storage shelves has end pieces which consist of a pair of metal columns which are interconnected by screwed-on, crossed flat bars or the like, and in some sets of storage shelves they are stabilised by screwed-on shelves.
These self-supporting sets of storage shelves all have in common that they require a column in each corner of the shelves and that a plurality of pins and/or bolted joints are needed for the assembly of the sets of storage shelves. When assembled in upright position, they are also, in general, cumbersome and difficult to assemble. In addition, they are only intended for shelves and not for wire baskets, clothes racks, trouser hangers and the like.